myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
NoobDirect
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} Jared Haley (aka NoobDirect) is a ROBLOX commentator and LMADer who joined May 4th, 2008. After losing nearly 1 million ROBUX in value thanks to Ascender scamming in 2011 (he made a video of himself crying) he quit LMAD permanently. 2 years on he has recovered part of that, but his ROBLOX life hasn't been the same. NoobDirect was well-known and well-liked by the community for his generosity and patience. Many people ran ads expressing sympathy for him. Unbloxxable attacked Ascender for his malicious, heartless scam. NoobDirect said he will never accept a trade again. Ascender stole 950K worth of ROBUX from the poor guy. In 2011 Ascender faced calls from the community to return the stolen items, but he refused and NoobDirect was left with no robux and a nominal amount of tix. All his limiteds had been taken away (Ascender stole his large items like Red Domino, Azure Pinstripe, Wanwood Antlers, Bluesteel Domino, etc etc.) NoobDirect has made many successful places such as Rollercoaster Ride of Doom, Creepy cart ride, Minecraft Simulator, Noob Tycoon, Survive the Noobpocalypse, Escape the computer, Noobride, Epic Waterpark, Planet LOL and the insanely popular Tradeville, a place similar to RealMemories's Trade Hangout where players met up to make trades. It was considered better than Trade Hangout because Tradeville featured different maps, a prettier environment and scenery. It was made in July 2008 and closed 3 years later in September 2011 after NoobDirect was scammed by Ascender. On April 26th, 2014, after 2 years out of action, NoobDirect returned to LMaD when he started sending trades to people. He said he would not be re-opening tradeville which closed 1 visit away from 5 million, but he now trades and negotiates prices again. However, in a very profane video, he swore that he would stop LMaDing forever if someone scammed him again. NoobDirect's birthday is on December 5th. How Ascender tricked and robbed NoobDirect He enticed NoobDirect into a trade (player-to-player) and when he had the opportunity he swooped in and stole all of Noob's limiteds. Using the exploit he gained access to the admin panel and transferred all the limiteds from target to sender (that is, himself.) This exploit is hard to do, and has a low success rate, but it can be done. Ascender was MASSIVELY criticised for his scamming and a lot of people supported NoobDirect saying that Ascender had been a cruel and thoughtless person. However a few LMADers sided with Ascender such as JediKnightDX and WalrusMcAwesome saying NoobDirect should have been wiser and used to official Trading system instead of direct trades while maintaining Ascender's action were uncalled for and unjustified. For his birthday on December 5th, he got TBC. He currently has OBC. Tradeville lifespan Tradeville lasted for 3 years, 2 months and 13 days. It was opened on July 15th 2008 and was made inactive on September 28th 2011, and formally closed 2 days later. NoobDirect posted this on Tradeville's desc.: RIP Tradeville - the game where you can trade stuff! 15 July 2008 - 30 September 2011 Charity NoobDirect gives large amounts of money to the community through his donation centers. He set up a group in 2012 in the aftermath of his 1 million ROBUX loss to Ascender simply called 'Give'. In one day he gave away 50k robux (on January 1 2014) in the New Year give-away. As of 2015, Ascender still hasn't given back the items he stole. Category:2008 users Category:LMADers Category:Mind That Language Category:December Borns